Revenge Of The Woogyman
by MJohn41468
Summary: Are the Halliwell's safe? The Woogyman decides to one by one take the powerful Charmed Ones. Will Leo be able to rescue his wife, her sisters Prue and Phoebe? Mild love scene. Mild language.


**Disclaimer:** All "Charmed" characters and Demon belong to Aaron Spelling and Constance M. Burge.

**Authors Note:** The characters that are mine is Adrian (and a mention of Rachel) from my other story - "That's What Friends Are For". The ages of Piper's children are as follows: Melinda - 7 / Patty - 6 / Brianna – 4

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

As Phoebe sat against the window staring out at the blue grey sky as it rained as hard as it could, as she thought how much she missed Prue.

She thought she would never see the day when Prue would leave Piper and her to fend for themselves. Tears fell down Phoebe's face as she quickly wiped them away.

'How could it be possible?' Phoebe thought to herself, staring aimlessly out the window, 'How can it happen? How can it happen twice in our lives? First mom, then Grams, then Andy, and now Prue. It's just unfair.'

Phoebe cried harder as she lifted her knees to her chest and buried her head between her knees and sobbed even harder.

Piper walked into the living room carrying flowers and a vase as she quickly noticed Phoebe by the window. Tears ran down Piper's face knowing how hurt Phoebe felt and how much she loved Prue. Even after all their differences they had at the beginning when Phoebe left New York to live with them again.

Piper began putting the flowers into the vase when Phoebe heard something behind her and looked up. Piper looked at Phoebe with tears running down her face and saw how red Phoebe's face was. She'd been crying quite a long time.

Phoebe looked at Piper as she slightly cocked her head to the left with a pained look in her eyes and she began choking in her tears. Piper quickly dropped what she was doing and almost ran to Phoebe and they both hugged each other tightly.

"Oh god! Piper, I don't think I can take this! I miss her so much. I don't know what I will do. I loved her so much! Please! Don't let me go Piper. Please don't ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do. I'd kill myself if I lost you, too. I love you so much," Phoebe sobbed into Piper's shoulder as Piper held her more tightly.

"I love you to, Pheebs. Don't say that. I know you. You wouldn't kill yourself. And I can't make that promise that something won't happen to me. You know what our lives have been like for the past two and a half years," Piper told her as she could feel Phoebe heaving sobs and holding her more tightly.

Suddenly, Leo orbed into the foyer and peeked into the room and saw Piper and Phoebe crying and hugging each other. Leo had been crying too, his face was red with tear stained cheeks.

Piper looked up and saw Leo. "Phoebe sweetie, why don't you go wash your face and go lie down for a while, I want to spend some time with Leo, okay honey," Piper said moving some hair out of Phoebe's face.

Phoebe lowered her head and shut her eyes tightly as more tears fell down her face, "Oh god, Piper. I can't do this; I just can't!" Phoebe yelled and ran out of the manor as the door slammed shut.

"PHOEBE! WAIT! PLEASE!" Piper yelled running to the front door after Phoebe. Piper turned to Leo as she broke down crying and fell to the floor as Leo quickly went to her and grabbed her into a tight hug. "Oh god Leo! Why? Why Prue? My family is slowly disappearing, and I can't do a thing to fix it."

"Piper? I wish I can take your pain away. I hate seeing you like this. Oh god Piper, I love you so much. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You're going to make yourself sick. You have to get out of the manor for a while," Leo told her as he held her tightly.

Piper sobbed even harder and leaned against Leo's chest. Leo brought is hand to Piper's cheek and gently wipes away her tears as he cups Piper's face in his hand and gives her a gentle kiss and looks into her eyes.

"Leo, we have to go find Phoebe. I don't know what Phoebe might do with the way her feelings are all jumbled right now. I can't imagine what she'll do," Piper tells him.

"Okay, come on. Let's go get her and bring her home where she belongs," Leo says.

"If it really is a home anymore. It's not the same around here without Prue," she says, wiping her face.

Piper grabs her coat, and Leo takes her hand and leads her out of the manor to Piper's car. "Piper, let me drive. You're in no condition to drive," Leo says to her.

When the front door of the manor closes shut, a sudden rumbling shakes the house from top to bottom as a black mist forms in the middle of the living room.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" a low booming voice laughs. "NOW I HAVE ONE, TWO MORE TWO GO! I SOMEHOW MUST GET THE YOUNG HALLIWELL TO DO MY NEXT DEED FOR ME! SHE DID VERY WELL TO GET RID OF HER OLDER SISTER. NOW SHE MUST KILL HER OTHER SISTER, THEN THE YOUNG HALLIWELL WILL BE MINE. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

An hour later, Leo and Piper are driving in the car down the San Francisco streets looking for Phoebe. The rain was coming down pretty hard. Phoebe had raced out of the manor with no coat. All she had on was jeans and a shirt.

Piper was frantic with worry, as she continued to worry about her little sister. Prue was always the one to be the mother to Phoebe, now its Piper's turn. Piper kept watching out the window and searching for Phoebe. Leo was also searching on his side for Phoebe, not knowing where she could be.

"Oh god, Phoebe! Where are you? Please come back from wherever you are. You need to be home with me. I love you so much Phoebe," Piper says to herself as she breaks down into her hands.

As the rain falls down harder and harder Leo and Piper really are worried for Phoebe. Piper can't understand why Phoebe would just run out the way she did. She always thought of Phoebe as a strong person. Even during through the rough times.

Lighting and thunder ripped through the dark skies as it begins to get darker, and darker. Piper is more scared and worried than ever. Leo can tell how much Piper is frightened at the thought of Phoebe being alone and frightened.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Phoebe is walking down the streets of San Francisco, her eyes are redder than ever, she's not crying anymore but she has thoughts racing through her mind of Prue. As Phoebe turns a corner she notices a bright neon sign: "The Pub."

She walks up and opens the door and walks in. She looks around and sees people playing pool and playing darts; some were sitting at the bar drinking and talking. The music blared as she tried to get Prue out of her mind. She meanders through the crowd of people and walks up to the bar. She gets the bartender's attention as he walks over.

'Wow,' she thought to herself, 'Boy he's cute.' Phoebe smiles as he looks at her and he smiles.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" the bartender asks.

"Uh...I don't know. What would you suggest?" Phoebe asks tilting her head and giving one of her suggestive smiles.

"Well...for you...I think...a strawberry dacqari," he suggests.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll take one," Phoebe answers with a smile.

Phoebe turns around in her chair and watches the crowd of people talking and having fun playing pool, and playing darts. She looks over to the dance floor and sees the couples having fun and being with their dates and lovers and friends.

Her mind suddenly thinks of Prue, when her smile begins fading...she remembers when she had a birthday party when she was 15 years old. Prue was the one who put it together and surprised her. Grams hadn't been feeling too well that day and Piper had been helping to take care of her while Prue helped to put the surprise birthday together.

Phoebe had just broken up with her boyfriend and was really upset about it and Prue was there to help pick up the pieces. She remembered Prue being there for her as only a sister could. Phoebe remembered what Prue told her.

_ "Phoebe, you know life isn't over yet. You're a beautiful girl, and you will always catch men's eyes. You're a special person, and I know you know that. I just hope you don't go too far. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much to see you get hurt. But, I will always be here for you," Prue tells her as she gives her a hug._

Tears fall down Phoebe's face as the bartender comes up behind her and sits down the drink. "Miss...miss...your drink," he says.

Phoebe turns around and looks at him with tears running down her face and looks down at her drink as she moves the drink back to the bartender, "I'm sorry, I can't...I forgot I didn't bring money. I apologize," Phoebe says, looking away.

"That's okay. Are you okay miss? You know...things can't be all bad. At least you're warm, and safe in here, it's pouring down rain outside," the bartender tells her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. This place isn't for me," Phoebe says as she gets of the stool and runs for the door.

"Hey gorgeous!" he says running after her, "Wait!" he opens the door as rain falls on him wetting his hair, "LET ME HELP YOU!" he yells down the street. He is left standing out in the rain looking concerned for her.

Phoebe races down the street crying as she tries to find a place to curl up and get out of the rain. She stops running and comes to a slow walk. Now she doesn't care if she's wet or not. She continues crying and thinking of Prue.

She doesn't realize where she ran to and comes to a stop as the rain comes pouring down on her. It's hard to tell which is her tears, as the rain continues to fall down her face. She looks up into the sky as rain falls down on her face and yells up to the sky, "WHY DID YOU TAKE PRUE? I LOVED HER! WHY? WHY PRUE! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TAKEN SOMEONE ELSE? WHY HER?" Phoebe sobs even more as she falls to the ground as the rain keeps falling.

Later, Piper and Leo are about to give up as Piper notices someone who looks like Phoebe, "Leo! Leo! Over there, quick drive over there!" Leo quickly drives over and comes to a screech as Piper quickly gets out of the car as she runs up to the girl and twirls her around.

"PHOEBE! PHOE-! Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. I apologize," Piper says and turns away as tears run down her face as she gets back into the car. "Oh god Leo! I'm so scared! Why is this happening?"

Leo grabs her into a hug and tries to comfort her as she continues to cry. Leo feels her shaking and holds on to her even tighter.

Meanwhile, as Phoebe continues to cry someone places their hand on her shoulder as Phoebe suddenly jerks up and turns around ready to defend herself. She sees it's the bartender from The Pub.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just was worried about you. I saw you crying in The Pub, and I felt sorry for you and wanted to help. My name is Adrian, what's yours?" he asks in a gentle voice.

"Umm...uh, my name is...is Phoebe," she stutters through her tears.

"Well, hello Phoebe. Can I help in anyway?" Adrian asks.

"I don't think you can. I've lost my sister," Phoebe tells him, as she looks down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, can I help you find her," Adrian offers, "My father is a private investigator. He's been able to find over 100 people in the last 2 years. He's really…"

Phoebe interrupts, "I'm sorry Adrian, I haven't lost her in that way. She died two weeks ago."

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry. Me and by big mouth. I'm sorry. I tend to get overly helpful and keep rambling when I'm in my helpful mode. I'm so sorry for your loss," Adrian says in a gentle tone.

"That's okay, I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Phoebe tell him. "I'm sorry, I have to go now."

"Wait! Please! At least let me get you out of this rain. We're both getting really soaked," Adrian says as he extends his hand to her.

Phoebe looks toward his hand reluctantly, as she looks back up to his face. She thinks to herself, 'Well, he is really cute. But, I still have to be careful. Should I? What would Prue do?'

Adrian looks into Phoebe's eyes and smiles a gentle smile and stretches his hand farther toward Phoebe. Phoebe looks to his hand again, then slowly begins putting her hand in his. Adrian takes Phoebe's hand gently and squeezes it lightly, and they begin walking down the street hand in hand.

Phoebe looks up at Adrian with a few tears still running down her cheek as she smiles a small smile at him. Adrian looks down on her and smiles as he stops walking and looks at her. He raises his hand to her cheek and wipes what is left of her tears from her cheek as he caresses her cheek gently. Phoebe closes her eyes and can feel the gentleness in his hand.

"Come on, let me get you out of the rain and somewhere safe and warm," Adrian says smiling.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Piper and Leo kept on searching for Phoebe, but became wary. It was already 9:30 pm and Piper had nodded off to sleep. Leo pulled the car over to a dirt road and stopped the car. He leaned his seat back and tried to concentrate and see whether he could pick up on Phoebe's wavelength to find her. He's never tried to locate a witch before. He wasn't sure he could, but he thought to himself, 'I've just got to try.' Leo looks over to Piper and frowns a little, 'I just have to, for Piper...and for Prue.'

Meanwhile, back at the manor, a strange black misty smoke rises from the floor. The mist slowly engulfs the foyer and moves effortlessly throughout the living room, then the family room and all through the kitchen, then moves toward the stairs and floats to the top of the stairs and enters the bedrooms and then up towards the attic. The mist encircles the stand that holds The Book of Shadows, and we see the pages suddenly flip fast as the black mist seems to become startled.

He watches the pages flip and as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The black mist moves closer to The Book as it almost covers the whole book. The page shows the spell to vanquish the Woogyman. The black mist moves quickly away from The Book and floats back down the attic stairs and descends to the foyer floor.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!," he laughs in his deep toned voice as he slips beneath the floor of the manor.

Somewhere on a long winding street, Leo is getting frustrated that he can't find Phoebe as he begins to get a headache. Piper begins to stir a little as she moves on her side and continues to sleep. Leo decides to drive a little more to see if he can find Phoebe as he drives down the winding street. The rain begins to slow down a little as the darkness begins to overtake Leo's mind. He feels so helpless.

In Adrian's apartment, Phoebe is sitting on the couch wrapped up in a big comfy blanket as she begins to shiver a little. Adrian is crouching down in front of his fireplace making a fire. He happens to look over to Phoebe while using the fireplace poker to move the log and newspaper around, 'Oh man, is she ever beautiful. How do I get in these situations?' he thinks to himself smiling.

Phoebe holds the blanket a little tighter to herself knowing all she has on is her underwear and one of Adrian's big shirts. She's nervous knowing she's in this position. But in a way she's also somewhat at ease. She looks over to Adrian as he stands up and looks at her. They both smile at each other.

Adrian walks over to the couch and sits down next to her as he gently touches Phoebe's cheek and traces her face with the slight touch of his fingertips. Phoebe begins to shiver again as she slowly closes her eyes and feels Adrian's touch.

'Oh Adrian, your touch is so soft and gentle. Why am I feeling this? Why is this happening to me? I've only met him tonight, I can't do this, no I can't,' Phoebe thinks as she continues to feel his touch.

Adrian leans in and slowly and gently touches his lips to her neck and gently kisses her as Phoebe begins to enjoy his lips against her skin. He moves his lips to her cheek and up to her ear. Phoebe arches her neck and moans in delight as Adrian then moves to her lips and gently kiss her. Finally, Phoebe quickly gave in and threw off the blanket and put her arms around Adrian's neck and pulls him down on top of her.

Adrian begins to ravish Phoebe in kisses as they both give into their desires. Adrian slowly moves his hand down toward Phoebe's thigh as rubs her up and down feeling her soft smooth skin. He continues kissing her as Phoebe is so taken in by the mysterious man she breaks the kiss and becomes breathless as Adrian slowly moves his hand farther down her thigh.

"Adrian, please, stop! Wait! I can't do this! I hardly know you, and I-" Phoebe begins.

Adrian quickly stops her words as he kisses her on the lips as she almost gives in again. Phoebe quickly stops him again.

"Adrian! Please stop! I would love to continue, but I really can't do this! This has to stop, just for a while," Phoebe says to him.

"Oh Phoebe, why. We're so good for each other. I can tell. The second I saw you I felt it. I felt as though my world was perfect the minute I saw that beautiful face of yours," Adrian says looking into Phoebe's eyes.

At that moment, Leo drives up the driveway of the manor and stops, turns off the motor and looks over at Piper. She's sleeping so peacefully, but Leo knows that she's hurting and frightened for Phoebe. Leo gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side of the car and carefully and quietly opens the door and leans in and picks up Piper in his arms. He shuts the car door and walks up to the front door to the manor. He reaches with his hand as much as he can to get the keys out of his pocket trying not to wake Piper. He puts the keys in the doorknob and turns the key and opens the door.

Leo puts the keys on foyer table and carries Piper upstairs to her room. Meanwhile, the black smoky mist begins to seep through the floor and follows Leo upstairs. While Leo walks in Piper's room, he moves the covers down and places Piper on the bed. He then carefully takes off Piper's shoes and socks as he watches to make sure she doesn't awaken.

He moves Piper into a sitting position and removes her blouse, then he moves down to her pants and takes her pants off. Leo looks at her and says quietly to himself, "Oh Piper, you are so beautiful. I wish you weren't asleep, I would love to take you in my arms, right now."

He goes to the dresser and takes Piper's nightgown and puts it on her and pulls it down to her knees. He gently lies her back down on the bed. Piper stirs a little and moves onto her side and continues to sleep as Leo pulls the covers up her shoulders and gives her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you Piper," Leo says quietly in her ear.

Leo turns and walks to the door and is about to turn the light switch off and looks back at Piper. "Oh god Piper, what would I do if I lost you. I would die if anything ever happened to you. You're my entire world," Leo says as he turns the lights out and closes the door.

As Leo turns around the corner to the stairs, the black smoky mist comes down from the attic stairs and slips under the door to Piper's room. As the mist enters Piper's room, it encircles Piper's bed and swirls around Piper's body. It then enter Piper's body, when she suddenly and violently goes into convulsions.

Downstairs Leo is sitting on the couch in a trance trying to locate Phoebe. Leo is so desperate to find Phoebe; he's almost in a panic state as he tries and tries. For some reason, somehow, he cannot find her. "There must be a reason why I can't get on the same wavelength as Phoebe! There has to be a way," Leo yells at himself.

At that same moment Phoebe and Adrian are still sitting on the couch in his apartment by the fire as Phoebe wants so much to be with him, but she feels something is not right. 'Could it be he might a warlock, is that why I feel this way?' That feeling reminded her of Piper's incident with Jeremy. She didn't want that happen to her either, so she tried to think of a way to find out.

"Uh, Adrian, I have to use the little girl's room," Phoebe told him.

"Okay, it's down that hall around the corner and to your right," Adrian directs her.

As soon as Phoebe left, Adrian quickly runs to the kitchen and opens a cabinet and pulls out some large candles. He finds the matches, and quickly he places them around the living room. He then goes back to the kitchen and pulls out some incense and lights them and waves them around the room.

He walks to the stereo and turns it on. He quickly looks for the right CD. He finds it and puts it in the player and turns it on. As the music begins playing he returns to the kitchen as he goes to the refrigerator and takes out some fresh juicy strawberries and takes out some whipped cream, he also takes out some chocolate syrup. He goes to the pantry and opens it up and pulls out a bottle of champagne and set it into a bucket of ice as he looks around the room. "Everything is just perfect," Adrian tells himself, as he suddenly thinks of one more thing, "Oh wait, not everything." He raises his eyebrows and smiles, as he walks back into his bedroom.

In the bathroom, Phoebe is sitting on the edge of the bathtub trying to figure out why she decided to stop when she did. "What happened to me? Normally, I would go for it with a cute guy. Not all the way, of course, but at least to second base," Phoebe told herself.

Back in the living room, Adrian came out of his bedroom and began dimming the lights as he then lit all the candles. He then places the strawberries in a bowl and sets it on the table in front of the couch with the whipped cream and chocolate syrup on either side of it.

Adrian looks around the room again and made sure he had everything set. "Oooh, one last thing to make it look a lot more romantic. He quickly goes to the hall closet and rummages quickly through when he finds what he's looking for. He pulls out a round box and opens it up as he pulls out some red silk scarves. He takes one and gently throws it over each of the three lamps around the room making the room into a romantic love den. He puts the box back, and closes the door as he hears Phoebe's voice coming from the bathroom.

"I'll be right out Adrian," Phoebe yells out.

Quickly Adrian goes to the couch, and he removes his white tight shirt that he has on, and throws it behind the couch. He then unbuttons his pants and takes them off revealing his boxer briefs. He drops them behind the couch, too, and he puts his white robe on and quickly gets on the couch and lies down in a side position, just as he hears the bathroom door open.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Back at the manor, Leo has fallen asleep on the couch downstairs. While sleeping, Leo begins to smile as we look into his dream.

Leo and Piper are happily married and live a couple of blocks down from the manor as we see Leo mowing the front lawn as three beautiful girls are playing jump-rope. Piper walks out the front door as she's wiping her hands on a towel that's attached to her apron as she walks down the steps and sees her girls laughing and having fun.

Leo just finishes mowing the lawn and turns the mower off as he begins to move it back into the garage.

"Hey you guys, dinner is ready. Hurry up or it will get cold," Piper yells.

"Okay honey, be right in," Leo yells back as he comes back out of the garage and walks toward his children.

"Daddy, daddy, pick me up, pick me up," Melinda yells.

"No, pick me up, daddy, pick me up," Brianna yells.

"Me, me daddy, please, please daddy," Patty yells more loudly.

"Okay, okay, but I can't pick all you up at the same," Leo tells them.

"Yes you can, yes you can," Brianna yells, "Use your powers daddy, please."

Leo squats down to Brianna and quietly says, "Sweetie, you know I can't do that in public."

"Oh daddy, please, I won't tell," Melinda says.

"Oh honey, I know you wouldn't, but someone might accidentally see us," Leo said. "Come on. Mommy's waiting for us, let's go."

Leo picks up Melinda and Brianna as Patty frowns and walks behind Leo kicking her feet as they walk in the house.

As they walk into the house, the air is filled with a delicious aroma of spaghetti. "Hmmmm. Wow! Piper that smells really good," Leo tells her.

"Well thank you, wait till you taste," Piper leans to Leo and gives him a kiss, "Okay. Everybody, go wash up, especially you husband dear, you're full of grass."

When the girls run back to the bathroom, Leo looks over to Piper and looks into her eyes and says, "Well, you always liked to roll around in the grass with me; you wanna do it again." Leo smiles as he gives her a passionate kiss as he pulls her into him.

Just then all three girls come barreling out of the bathroom screaming and they run up to Piper and Leo and surround them in a circle and hug their legs.

"We got you!" the girls all yelled at once."

"Yeah, they sure got us didn't they," Piper tells Leo.

"Okay you guys, dinner is ready come on. Hurry up...one, two, three," Piper says clapping her hands together.

They all sit down at the table as Leo grabs the bowl of spaghetti and helps to put some into Melinda's plate as Piper helps Brianna with hers. Patty looks over and frowns and put her head down as she slumps further into the chair.

Piper looks over to Patty as she finishes putting the food into Brianna's plate and wonders why she has a frown on her face.

"Patty honey, are you okay? Don't you feel well," Piper says.

"No mommy, I don't feel good. My tummy hurts," Patty says.

"Okay. Come here sweetie, come here," Piper asks her.

Patty gets out of her chair and starts toward Piper when she looks at her sisters and then turns and runs into her bedroom.

"Patty! What's wrong?" Piper yells to her, as she suddenly hears the door slam shut.  
Piper looks at Leo and frowns as Leo begins to put some salad on his plate. Leo looks at Piper and shrugs, "Maybe she just doesn't feel well. I'm sure she'll be okay. She's tough. Just like her mother," Leo gives Piper a quick smile.

Piper remains worried as she begins eating her dinner. She watches Melinda and Brianna as they eat their spaghetti. Their faces are full of sauce as Piper begins to smile a little as she takes her napkin and cleans up Brianna. Leo takes his napkin and cleans up Melinda.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the door of the house slams open as Leo and Piper are startled as several masked men barrel in the dining room. Quickly, Leo and Piper stand up and stand in front of Melinda and Brianna as they grab onto their parents with terrified looks on their faces.

"Mommy, mommy, hurry, freeze them!" Melinda screams.

"I'm trying, I'm trying, and it's not working. Oh my god, Leo!" Piper yells frantically.

Leo quickly picks up Brianna in his arms and asks, "What do you want? Please just tell us what you want and we'll give it to you. Do you want money, jewelry, what? Just leave us alone, please!"

"Where is your other daughter?" one of them yells out.

Piper suddenly realizes that Patty is in her bedroom. She begins to panic and is more terrified than ever. She desperately tries to freeze them, but she can't.

"If you don't give me your children, you're going to be sorry!" another one yells out.

Leo looks at Piper and sees tears come out of her eyes. Piper turns toward the men and she notices one of them is gone.

"Where is the other guy?" Piper asks frantically.

Just then they hear screaming as they see the man come out of the hallway from the bedrooms with Patty in his arms. Patty is screaming and yelling and trying to kick out of his arms. "Mommy! Daddy! Please help me, I don't wanna go!" Patty cries out with tears running down her face.

"Oh god Leo! Please you have to do something! You can't let them take my baby, our baby! Leo! Please!" Piper screams as tears roll down her face as she holds on to Brianna tightly.

"Piper! I can't do anything!" Leo yells.

Another man walks over to Piper and starts to grab Brianna out of her arms. "No! Please don't take my babies, please! They're my entire life. No! No!" Piper yells as Brianna hugs her mother's neck tightly as the man begins pulling at Brianna.

He finally grabs Brianna as she screams and cries with tears rolling down her tears, "Mommy! Mommy! Don't let the take me, please! I don't wanna go! Please! Daddy! Help me!" Brianna sobs as she begins choking on her tears.

The other man walks to Leo and grabs Melinda as Leo knows to give her up so as not to hurt her anymore. Melinda holds on to her daddy tight as she is being pulled out of her daddy's arms. "No Daddy, please don't let them take us. Daddy! Daddy!" Melinda cries out.

Leo has tears in his eyes, and his heart aches to give them up as he looks over to Piper with tears rolling down his face. Piper's face has reddened from the crying as she looks as if she's going to collapse. All three men walk out of the house with Piper and Leo's children as they scream and kick all the way out.

Piper and Leo run to the door quickly as they look outside. They just disappeared into thin air. Leo looks over to Piper as she begins to collapse to the ground and continues to cry. Leo grabs her and comforts her as tears roll down his face.

Suddenly, Leo wakes up at that moment and feels hot tears on his cheek as he wipes them off and sits up. "Oh god Piper! I can't let this happen to us!" Leo says to himself.

Upstairs, Piper wakes up and quickly sits up as we see her eyes turn a bright red and she says in a deep monotone voice, "I've got her NOW! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

At Adrian's apartment, Phoebe walks into the living room as she's quickly shocked as she looks around the room and smells a wonderful aroma of incense, 'Hmm, vanilla. That smells real nice,' she thinks to herself. As she walks further into the room, she sees the candles all around with a feeling she once had before-she remembers Clay.

"Hey Phoebe, come over here by me," Adrian says as he direct her by his side.

"Adrian...I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think we should do this, I just met you tonight," Phoebe tells him as she shivers as she pulls the blanket around her tightly.

Adrian stands up from the couch as he walks slowly over to Phoebe and stands right in front of her as she looks into Adrian's eyes. She seems so drawn to him. He reaches his hand up to Phoebe's face and caresses her cheek ever so lightly as she closes her eyes and slightly moves her head to the gentleness of his touch.

He leans into Phoebe as he gently moves the blanket off her shoulder and kisses her neck, then moves up to her cheek and up to her ear as he gently nibbles on her ear as Phoebe shivers with passion. Adrian then slowly unties his robe as he continues to look into Phoebe's eyes. His robe falls to the floor as Phoebe tries not look at Adrian, but she can't resist.

'Oh my god. He looks like Adonis, the Greek God,' Phoebe thinks to herself as Adrian takes her hand and turns around and leads her to the couch. Phoebe can't resist and looks at Adrian from behind, 'Oooh my, great legs, nice tan and great tight buns.'

As Adrian takes Phoebe to the couch he stops and looks at her, you can see his eyes gleaming at her as she quivers. Adrian notices she's shaking and leans in and whispers in her ear, "You know, I can make you nice and warm."

Phoebe's eyes widen as she gives a small smile to herself. Adrian places his hands on her shoulders on top of the blanket she's holding and carefully and slowly begins to take it off her. He slowly removes the blanket as he slides it down her arms and down her over her hips and then drops it to the floor.

Adrian looks at Phoebe as she stands there in his shirt and says, "Oh Phoebe, you look so good in my shirt. How do you do it?"

"I-I-I-I, I don't know," Phoebe stutters.

Phoebe can't believe he's standing in front of her with the most amazing body of muscles and only wearing his boxer briefs. Adrian takes her hand and sits her down next to him as he slowly leans her back on the couch and takes her legs and pulls them up on the couch. He holds her legs on top of his lap as he gently rubs her feet and ankles and works his way up her legs.

Phoebe shuts her eyes as his soft touch to her skin makes her tingle all over. He moves up to her thighs and leans in. He raises her shirt to reveal her navel as he kisses it. Then he moves her shirt up even further and continues to kiss her stomach. Phoebe begins to feel very aroused as she arches her back and quivers in delight as he moves up to her chest and continues kissing her all over.

He carefully and gently moves on top of her as he wraps his arms around her tightly and begins ravishing her. Phoebe is so aroused that she wraps her arms around Adrian's neck and pulls him closer to her already warm body. Adrian moves to her lips and gives her a hard passionate French kiss as Phoebe gives in completely to his advances.

As they both break from the kiss they quickly look in each others eyes as Adrian quickly removes her shirt as he pulls her close to his body and wraps his arms around her back as he quickly nuzzles her neck as he unbuttons her bra and feels her soft skin. Phoebe moans in ecstasy feeling every touch of Adrian's fingers on her back.

Then Adrian feels his passion building as he knows her passion is also building up to a new level of passion. He then quickly lifts her up in his big strong arms and passionately kisses her hard on the lips. Adrian stands up from the couch with Phoebe in his arms as he quickly walks back into his bedroom as they make mad passionate love to one another.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Back at the manor, Piper now with glowing red eyes and the soul of the Woogyman headed for her bedroom door. Slowly he crossed the room looking at all he had now possessed.

"It will be easy to rid me of this witch and that other young one. Then all the dreams and terrors of sleeping mortals during the night will be mine," he said using Piper's musical voice. He stroked the sides of her body thinking how good it was to be in a live and breathing body. He smiled at he felt the softness of the nightgown and how Piper's body reacted. Then Piper's face looked sour. "Noooo!" he cried.

"Oh, yes you dark cloud of nothingness, get out of me. NOW! I am in control. You can't take over me or else I'll..." Piper screamed, now without the glowing eyes. She raised her hands and pointed them toward herself. "Yea, right. I will freeze myself! Higgity piggety-one two three. Go away and get out of me!" Piper cried, as she cast a not very good first spell.

Her eyes glowed again, and her normal peeved expression turned to a sneer, "Your sister could not rid herself of me and neither can you! You are mine witch Halliwell," she said in a voice an octave lower than Piper's voice.

The glow disappeared again. "HA! I am in control here. Now dispossess me. I'm giving you your walking papers. Exit, vamoose, Hasta la vista baby. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS!" Piper cried, waving her arms all about. The Woogyman tightened his grip on her and Piper sounded weaker, "I am in contro-o-o-ol. I am in... Oh god," Piper cried, as she started getting weak in the knees. "Leeeeeeeeeoooooo," she barely got out as she collapsed.

Leo came running in. "Piper! I heard you. Sweetie, are you all right?"

Piper sat up quickly with her eyes glowing and told him, "Sure thing lover boy. Just fell down. Help me up and we'll head to the kitchen. I'm starved."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, looking at her funny.

"Hey, if I say so, I mean it. Now make me something. Scoot!" Piper said slapping his backside. "Like that?" she said with a wicked look in her eye.

Leo just shook his head as they headed downstairs.

The Woogyman knew he could keep her in check for as long as he needed her. Then he would dispose of her.

Phoebe stirred next to her latest lover. The satin sheets felt so good next to her skin. She twinges and turned smiling at the events of earlier in the evening after the best sleep she had in a long time. It was still dark out as she threw back the sheets and climbed out of bed. The cold air hit her body as she shivered losing her afterglow mood. Grabbing the shirt Adrian gave her she put it on ridding herself of her chill.

'It was wonderful wasn't it?' Phoebe thought. 'He was very tender, but I was hurting a lot, too. He is very cute, but what do I really know about him?' Phoebe shivered a bit and went to check on her clothes.

"You guys better be dry by now. It was getting you soaked that got me up here. I usually don't let my hormones drive me this wild, but boy those crazy brown eyes of his! Man oh man." Luckily everything was dry. She took off her shirt and put on her underwear. "Although I was hurting, this wasn't the most responsible thing I could do. Prue would never do that. Prue? Am I thinking like her now? Well if she left me anything maybe it was part of the way she thinks. OH PRUE! Why did you leave us?" Phoebe sobbed after he finished getting dressed. "PRUE!" she sobbed on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, babe!" Adrian said, entering the living room. "What gives?" he asked sitting next to her and holding her tight.

"Just thinking about my sister again. Just another eruption of old Mt. Vesuvius. Phoebe is at it again. Don't worry, I'll be all right," Phoebe said, smiling.

He grabbed and kissed her as she responded gladly. "Whoa. That was very nice. Yes, very nice. You really help me over a rough time Adrian. Thank you. You're very sweet," Phoebe smiled and kissed him gently.

"Anytime babe. Let's go for another round!" he said kissing her harder.

"Um, definitely again. But not now. I have got to get home. I have a paper due and have to finish it. Okay, Adrian?" Phoebe said, really brightening up.

"Come on babe!" he cried again. Grabbing her he pushed her down on the couch and laid down on top of her.

"Come on! I said not now. Quit it, Adrian, you're hurting me," Phoebe cried out, starting to sound frightened.

"Oh babe, you're so beautiful. Come on, heat up for me again!" Adrian said getting rougher and really going at it.

"NO. STOP IT! I WANT TO GO. PLEASE ADRIAN. I DON'T WANT TO," Phoebe said, trying to stop him between the kisses. A bit of her wanted to stay, but she really had enough.

"Oh BABY!" he cried tearing at her clothes.

"NO. STOP IT! No. Nooo..." Phoebe cried out fighting his grip.

She thrashed about trying to throw him off. His grip was very strong. He had pinned her arms and legs kissing her as she kept turning her head trying to avoid him. As he reached for her underwear, she saw her chance and rolled her body knocking them both from the couch.

"You little witch!" Adrian yelled, as he slapped her hard and then punched her twice in the stomach.

"You have no right to..." Phoebe cried trying to catch her breath after Adrian's punches as she stood up.

"Ah, cut that crap. You came to me. And this is my place. No one treats me like that," Adrian hissed as he stood up.

"You self-serving sacramonious bastard!" Phoebe reacted with disgust.

Adrian sneered at her as he slapped at her again. This time Phoebe was ready and grabbed his hand tossing him behind her. With one good kick he was down and out.

"Good!" Phoebe remarked, grabbing her clothes and his coat to cover herself with and she ran like the wind.

Outside she hit the streets and headed toward the boulevard. Reaching it she hailed a cab. Safe inside the cab she cowered in one corner her feet drawn up in front of her. "Why do I get myself into these messes?" Phoebe thought as she swiftly headed home.

The door of Halliwell Manor opened and in walked Phoebe dragging herself into the living room. Normally she bounced into the manor as the happiest and most spirited of the Charmed Ones. Tonight after an attempted rape she didn't even have the strength to hold up her head. Her heart was too heavy, and her demeanor was shot. All she wanted to do was to crawl into in bed and die. She through off the coat and fell onto the couch.

"No one to help poor little me. Phoebe you'll have to pull yourself out of this pit. It wasn't all Adrian's fault. I was there of my own freewill, but he had no right..." Phoebe sniffled and continued, "No right," she began sobbing, "No right to do that. DO YOU HEAR THAT ADRIAN, NO RIGHT! I CHOICE WHEN AND WHERE, NOT YOU," Phoebe yelled out loud in the living room. She picked up the lamp next to the couch and threw it clear across the room hitting the far wall with the full force of her anger. Then she threw herself on the couch and cried loud and long.

Upstairs Leo and the possessed Piper were asleep. Leo woke up when he heard the lamp hit the wall.

"What?" he questioned with sleep still in his eyes. Then he heard the sobbing downstairs.

"Piper. I think Phoebe is downstairs. She's back. Piper?" Leo asked shaking her gently.

"Humph. Go away!" she mumbled.

"Piper, sweetie. Phoebe is BACK and downstairs crying! Piper it's your sister. She's HOME. Are you worried about her?" asked a very puzzled Leo.

"No, I want to sleep," said the possessed Piper who found it very trying maintaining control over Piper and contenting with the energy demands of the human body.

"All right then, I go check!" Leo said throwing back the covers, putting on a robe and going downstairs.

Phoebe was still on the couch starting another crying binge when he called out, "Phoebe, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

"LE-O?" Phoebe asked through her tears, "Oh god. I'm...He...It was awful. He..." stammered Phoebe. "W-wher's P-p-Piper?"

"Ah," Leo said looking upstairs. "She's...um...I couldn't wake her." Then he sat next to Phoebe. "Want to talk?" he said smiling.

Phoebe grabbed him tighter than another time. "Oh, Leo. He tried to rape me. I meet a guy at a bar. We went to his place, I was soaked, and we spent the night together. He seemed a nice guy and then when I tried to leave. Oh god, He wouldn't let me leave. He...he...he..." Phoebe said, now sobbing in his arms.

"There. I get the idea. You're safe now. You're home now!" Leo said, caressing her and patting her on the back. Phoebe just cried in his arms like a baby. Then Leo helped her to her room, undressed her and put her to bed.

"Sleep tight, Phoebe," Leo said closing her door.

In the morning the possessed Piper stretched and yawned. Never had the spirit felt so good, the sleep refreshed and renewed him.

"Morning's never looked so good to me. Usually I'm back in the shadows by now. Woo," he said shaking his head as Piper's hair flew through the air. He plopped his feet on the floor as Leo stirred.

"Hi, sweetie. Sleep okay?" Leo said, still stretching.

"UMMMM. Never better. I am just famished. Cook me something?" Piper asked as her eyes glowed brightly after his recharge.

"Um, Phoebe is in her room. Don't you want to check on her?" Leo asked now propped up on his pillow.

"UH, yeah, right! I'll go TAKE CARE of her! Definitely. Thanks for the reminder," Piper said walking out of her room with renewed purpose. She walked into Phoebe's room smiling evilly. "Yes, I will TAKE CARE of you, my little witch. I won't be banished AGAIN!"

He grabbed a small leather belt from Phoebe's closet door. Her eyes glowed the brightest red yet as he approached Phoebe.

The possessed Piper leaned over Phoebe chuckling to herself. Phoebe conveniently turned toward Piper rolling over in her sleep. The peaceful look on her face was lost by her arch enemy. She shifted a bit in her sleep with just a hint of smile on her face.

"Now my little adversary, you will soon be no more. Ha-ha," a voice said that sounded like Piper's but had a more sinister hint to it. She leaned over and placed the belt on Phoebe's throat and started to press. Phoebe's brow furled as she started to cough and gasp for air. Her eyes popped open.

"How's she doing?" Leo cried out, popping his head in the door.

"Gasp!" Phoebe cried out, still only half-awake.

Piper pulled the belt away from her throat as Phoebe was now completely awake.

"Cough, cough, cough! AH, what? What is it Piper?" Phoebe said, holding her chest still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, ha-ha. You left this belt on your bed, and you had gotten wrapped up in it," said the possessed Piper not too convincingly.

"What? Oh my god! Thanks, Piper. I couldn't breathe there. Geez. I don't even remember getting into bed last night," Phoebe said, first thankful until she remembered what had happened to her. "Oh, Piper. He was awful. He attacked me and...and..." Phoebe said holding Piper tightly.

Her arch enemy first threw his hands up and then lightly put them around Phoebe patting her on the back a little bit. The real Piper would have held on and never let go. "Look, get some sleep. It's still early. You can tell me about it in the morning. Goodnight Phoebe," Piper said, who threw off Phoebe's hands and left the room.

Leo came over and covered up Phoebe. "Go back to sleep, my little sister. Oh, did you wear that belt last night?" Leo asked concerned.

"Ah, no. I don't think so. But, everything is so jumbled and I..." Phoebe yawned, "Need some," as she yawned again, "Sleeeeeeee..." Phoebe said softly drifting off to sleep.

Leo picked up the belt knowing that he had not removed that from Phoebe earlier. "Piper what are you up to?" Leo wondered to himself. He put the belt away and headed back to Piper's and his bedroom. He would have Piper asked, but she was sound asleep again. Leo just laid down looking at the cracks in Piper's ceiling.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

In the morning Leo walked down the stairs and found Piper going over the newspaper looking through the classified ads.

"Morning, sweetheart!" Leo said, kissing her gently.

Piper looked startled. "Oh, yeah, morning. Hey cook me up some breakfast. I'm starved," she said with a hungry look on her face.

"Sure. Don't you feel like cooking?" Leo asked, a little startled.

"Noooo," said the possessed Piper with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, sweetie. Eggs and bacon? I'm not much of a gourmet like you," Leo smiled.

"Yes, fine!" Piper said, buried in the newspaper.

"Sure looks like we're ten years married!" Leo thought, getting the pan out of the cupboard.

In dragged Phoebe still sleepy and sore.

"Man! I feel like something Kit dragged in!" Phoebe said, as her head clanged on the table.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed, Phoebe?" Leo asked, breaking open the eggs.

"I can't sleep anymore, and I really don't want to be alone," Phoebe admitted, looking up through the mess that was her hair.

"Cook "my sister" up some eggs too, fella," said the possessed Piper as she looked at the poor excuse for a witch wondering how he would get rid of her.

"I just to forget everything that happened last night," moaned Phoebe.

"Why don't you tell us? Phoebe. It could help you," Leo said. Stirring the eggs in the pan.

So Phoebe told them the whole story alternating between crying, fear and disgust using very animated, very Phoebe gestures.

"Don't you want to report this guy? We could call Darryl," Leo suggested.

"No, I just want to forget it. I stopped him from anything real...well...you know." Phoebe said a little sheepishly.

"Hey you'll get over it," Piper said going back to her paper.

"PIPER!" Leo exclaimed, very shocked. Phoebe also looked on in disbelief.

"Just kidding," Piper said flatly, "I know he'll get his, sister," Piper said, as she went back to her paper.

Leo went back to his breakfast and Phoebe cast another strange look at Piper and went back to sleep on the table.

After breakfast Piper was cleaning up a bit as Leo heard a summons.

"The Elders are calling me. I got to go. Bye all. Take care Phoebe," Leo said as he orbed out. Piper looked over at Phoebe and gave an evil smile.

"Oh, sister dear?" Piper asked, completely possessed by the Woogyman. "Oh sister dear, would you help me bring up some of those old clothes from the basement? I want to take them down to the thrift shop on the my way to ah... Work this morning."

"What? Oh, sure. I'm still so stiff this morning. Look at these bruises. Mr. Wonderful made feel as if I went three rounds with Holyfield. Geez," Phoebe said waking up fully and stretching. She ventured over to the steps and hesitated. Fear crept up throughout Phoebe's body. She knew she had conquered her fear of the basement a couple of years ago, but one can't get rid of an all-consuming fear like that without even the memory of it bothering her. "I'm not going to let Piper tease me about this now," thought Phoebe are so gripped the railing and took a step.

Suddenly, Phoebe felt a presence come up behind her and she felt a tremendous shove. The possessed Piper had rushed over to her with eyes blazing red and an incredible sinister look on her face.

"Ah...ah...Piper. Help me!" Phoebe screamed as she let go of the railing and began to claw at the air with nothing to hang onto. Time seemed to slow down as it often does during tense moments or during television shows to heighten the suspense.

Phoebe started to fall forwards down the stairs as Piper's expression went from happy glee to a terrible fright. The red vanished from her eyes as she yelled, "No, Phoebe."

The true spirit of Piper had broken through. The Woogyman had used so much effort to do Phoebe in that in his distraction he lost control of the real Piper. Piper slowly reached out at Phoebe as she lost her footing and started to tumble backwards. Then Piper lurched forward and grabbed Phoebe's hand. Propping herself up against the doorjamb.

"Ahhhhhhh!' again cried Phoebe as Piper felt the entire weight of her sister come to bear on her one hand. Piper pinned her body against the doorjamb as Phoebe fell down on the steps, and her entire weight was suspended momentarily on her wrist. Phoebe; eventually, landed on the hard wooden steps with her head hitting edge of one of the steps.

"Ouch!" Phoebe cried as she rubbed her head, swung her feet up and sat up. "What happened? I must have lost my balance," Phoebe said, not wanting to acknowledge that her sister had pushed her. "I must really be a mess after last night!"

The Woogyman returned. Piper had a most dissatisfied look on her face.

"Oh, my wrist," Phoebe cringed as she cradled her arm. "If it's not one pain it's another. Great! Not that I don't appreciate you saving me, but I think it broke my wrist. Well, off to emergency room, again, for the Halliwells" sighed Phoebe. "Drive me, Piper? Since it's really your fault," she teased her.

"Drive you? Sure, little sister." Piper smiled. She knew that a hospital could be a house of healing or a temple of torture. So Piper helped Phoebe get dressed and took her down to San Francisco General.

"Now your wrist has been set, and it should be fine in a couple of weeks Miss Halliwell," Dr. Martin said.

"Thanks. I guess I won't be in any tournaments for a while. Ooooooh," Phoebe said kidding at first, then in pain.

"I'll get you something for the pain. But with all your other traumas, I'd like to have you stay overnight. Maybe get a series of x-rays and do a couple of tests. What did happened to you?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing I want to talk about, doctor. So if you don't mind I have schoolwork to," Phoebe said.

"Not so fast little sister. If this doctor wants you to check in, I think you should," said the possessed Piper.

"But Piper..." stammered Phoebe.

"No, I insist. Where should we go, doctor?" Piper asked.

"To admitting of course. This way," Dr. Martin replied.

"Piper..." Phoebe said, now objecting and being dragged off.

"No little sister. You will get what's coming to you," grinned her arch enemy.

"No YOU go away. I've had enough. Get AWAY from me!" Phoebe screamed as she pulled the covers of her hospital bed up to her chin. "AAAHHHH!" she cried again.  
"Now, Miss Halliwell. It's for your own good!" Nurse Amy said.

"NO," Phoebe said pointing to the door. "GO, get away. No more tests. You must know me better than my mother by now. I've been poked, prodded, and pinched. I've given out samples of blood; saliva and other things I didn't even know I had!"

"The doctor has ordered these tests and we're just trying to find out what's wrong with you, my dear," Nurse Amy said, "I just need another sample of blood."

"Oh, no. My arm already looks like a heroin addicts. Just go away! Scoot, scoot!" Phoebe said, waving her hand at her.

"Miss Halliwell. If I have to, I can have an orderly hold you down while I take your blood sample. Now which will it be?" the nurse said very coldly.

"Oh, all right! I only have a few drops left anyway. Take it, take it!" she said just collapsing and giving up.

"That's a good girl," said Nurse Amy, "This won't hurt."

"OUCH!" Phoebe cried. "Yea, right! It DID hurt. Now please leave me in peace." Phoebe said, crawling under her pillow.

"As you wish. Good day, Miss Halliwell." the nurse said, leaving Phoebe to herself.

"It's all Piper's fault. She got me into this mess. I'll kill her!" Phoebe said muffled under the pillow.

"Hi," said a muffled sound. Phoebe lifted up the pillow and saw a chipper Piper looking down at her. "Who's going to kill whom?"

"Ha-ha. Hi Piper. Sorry about that! I'm just OD'ing here on all these tests. Some medical company will have a very profitable quarter after all the business this hospital has given them with me. Our HMO will kill us!" Phoebe said, sounding very ironic.

"Not unless they get to us first." said the possessed Piper. Both of them laughed. "So how you doing, little sister?"

"NOTHING NEW! No results, just a whole parade of sympathetic nurses and lab technicians. I don't know what they are looking for!" Phoebe wondered.

"Maybe they found out we're witches," Piper said, smiling snidely.

"Shhh! Please! We had enough trouble with that doctor of yours!" Phoebe pleaded.

"Oh, yea right! No problem. Been given any medicine?" Piper asked.

"No. I don't think they would know what to give me yet." Phoebe said.

"Well, just came in to see how you're doing. Keep it up kiddo," Piper said patting him on the shoulder.

"Ah, yeah, tight. You, okay Piper?" Phoebe asked, looking at her funny.

"Couldn't be better. Things are looking up," she smiled heading out of the room.

Phoebe just shook her head, turned over and went back to sleep.

The possessed Piper looked around and found a nurse taking a break and sat next to her.

"Hi," Piper said.

"Oh, hello," Nurse Amy replied, "Do you have a friend here?'

"Actually it's my sister, Phoebe Halliwell! She's in for tests," Piper said.

"Oh, yes in 222. She has been keeping our lab busy," the nurse admitted.

"And I can think of another thing!" Piper said, with her eyes glowing brightly. The nurse put down her coffee and stared off into nothing.

"Good. You will now do my bidding. Now you have a prescription for the patient in room 222. Here is something special I have in mind for her," Piper chuckled smiling to herself.

Phoebe was sound asleep dreaming of a warm summer day before they had ever even hear of the Book of Shadows or the Charmed Ones. Phoebe was still, in college, Piper was working at a culinary bookstore and Pure had just started her job at the Museum of Natural History. Being in an unusually jovial mode, Prue had even agreed to go on a picnic to Muir Woods this wonderful Saturday morning. Grams had not felt well so it was the first day out the three Halliwell sisters had in a long time.

"Look up at those trees," Phoebe gushed as her neck hurt looking straight up into the green leaves and sun above her. "They must be the tallest trees in the  
world. Wow!"

"Actually the General Sherman up in Washington State is the tallest known tree in the world. And it is not a redwood," Prue said who was also gazing straight up into the sky.

"Well, they still look like the tallest trees in the world," Phoebe said cutely.

"Phoebe, it's an optical illusion. Looking up at that angle, they only appear that way," replied Prue.

"I ONLY said they looked that way to ME, I WAS JUST..." snapped back Phoebe.

"Hey guys! We are here to have fun. NOW COOL IT!" cried out Piper mediating for the umpteen millionth time. "Besides, I agree with Phoebe, they do make one feel mighty humble. There are so beautiful! Whoa!"

"Look there's a picnic table over there. Let's eat, I'm starved!" Phoebe said heading for the old picnic table.

"NO, I'm not eating there, its filthy Phoebe," sneered Prue.

"Okay, what about over there?" Phoebe asked pointing up the trail.

"Too much poison ivy. Remember poor Piper and poison ivy. I'm heading up the trial," Prue said as she marched off with the picnic basket.

"Great, we won't find any place at all. Come on back Prue," cried Phoebe.

"Hey, Pheebs, we'll just work up a bigger appetite," Piper said a little too cheerfully.

"Prue, Prue. Come on back here, PRUE!" cried out Phoebe stamping her foot as her sister disappeared around the bend.

Phoebe rocked from side to side in her hospital bed.

Prue, Prue, come back her!" she cried out.

"Ms. Halliwell, Miss Halliwell, wake up please," said a nurse shaking Phoebe roughly.

"PRUE!" Phoebe cried out one more time as she sat straight up in her bed. "Prue?" Phoebes asked out loud not expecting an answer. Then realizing she had been calling to her dead sister she broke into tears. "Oh, Prue, why can't you come back to us?" she sobbed.

"Miss Halliwell, I came to give you a vitamin shot," said the nurse coyly.

"Uh, what?" Phoebe asked through her tears. "Did my test results come back yet?"

"No, Ms. Halliwell. The doctor just felt your system could use the extra nutritional boost. Now, please turn over!" she said tapping the syringe and shooting a little out to correct the dosage.

"NO WAY! There's no way I'm taking that needle in my butt! That always hurts," Phoebe said.

The nurse gave her a look as if saying, 'You're such a little baby!' The nurse walked around to the other side of the bed and asked, "Would you like some more water? Looks like you're almost out."

"Yeah sure, let me reach it for you," Phoebe says to her as she begins to reach for the pitcher. The nurse quickly pulled the curtain around the bed. Phoebe turns over to reach for the pitcher of water, when the nurse quickly lifts Phoebe's gown and gives her the shot. OWWWWW!" Phoebe exclaimed in pain.

"I'm sorry about that. Please get some sleep!" replied the nurse.

"Ahhhh! No problem," Phoebe replied with a sneer as she rubs her butt from the soreness of the needle, "You really enjoyed that, didn't you. I could tell," Phoebe thought as she turned back over to go back to sleep, when she quickly felt the sting where she was given the shot, "OUCH! Oh man, my assets are going to be sore for a while. Oooh," she says rubbing her butt again.

The nurse reopened the curtains and left her room. In the darkness two eyes glowed as the possessed Piper looked out from the hall corner grinning. "It won't be long," she thought. "And then there will be one! Ha-ha!"

Strange blue and white speckled dots appeared in the hospital waiting room and a handsome blue-eyed Whitelighter appeared next to Piper who was sitting and starring off into the distance.

"I came as soon as I heard," Leo said, as he held Piper tightly as she put her head on his shoulder, "How is your sister?"

Without changing her non-committal expression, the possessed Piper replied, "The doctors said she suffered a heart attack or stroke like attack. She is in very bad shape! They don't know whether she will survive or not. Since they have taken her to the Intensive Care Unit, we can't see her, lover." What this sworn enemy of Phoebe's was really thinking was that her nurse ally had completely botched the job and should have killed her.

"Oh, my poor Piper. You must be in shock for your not shedding a tear. We can let you lose another sister!" Leo said, with anguish.

"Oh, no we can't," Piper said flatly, wishing Leo would just go away.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that Phoebe might have been sickened on purpose. Let me do some checking. Someone or something with a grunge against the Charmed Ones could be doing this to her. Phoebe is too much the fighter and in such good health for this to have been of natural causes," Leo suggested.

"Yes. Definitely. You go check things out. Bye, lover," said the possessed Piper giving him a peck.

"Fine. Bye," Leo said, orbing out.

"I'll stay here..." Piper called out to Leo. "...to may sure this next time that Phoebe doesn't survive."

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The ICU was quiet except for the beeping of the hospital monitors of the twenty odd patients who were rated as critical and needed constant observation and care. The next to last patient on the right side was Phoebe Halliwell. Though she was not bandaged nor seemed to have any physical injuries, she was on a respirator and had both several IV drips and a host of hospital monitors.

After a sudden stroke-like attack, not only did she need the constant monitoring, but she was undergoing a vast array of tests to determine what the cause was. Physically Phoebe was in a coma, her limbs were limp at her side and she was strapped in the bed so she could not roll out and injure herself. She looked thin and had none of the fire and spirit one would normally associate with the most animated and free-spirited of the Charmed Ones.

Another figure approached her bed in the usual blueprint nurse's working uniform. Instead of checking the patient, she looked down with an evil intent in her smile bent up the destruction of this little witch.

In the garb of a nurse, Piper who was possessed by the Woogyman snickered to herself. She pulled out a medicine bottle used for storing injectable liquids and withdrew a full syringe from it. The bottle was labeled Strychnine, a lethal poison.

"My past attempts and use of others did not work. This time, my DEAR SISTER, you will not survive! They'll find enough poison in your system to kill a hundred witches! And my plan will finally be complete. Ha-ha," chuckled Piper.

In her mind she pictured the real reason for ridding herself of the Charmed Ones. Once Phoebe, the Woogyman's real worst enemy, was gone he planned to leave Piper. With two of the Charmed Ones and their threat gone, the real Piper would turn to her lover and they would peacefully live together. And the Woogyman would wait until they had the three daughters they were destined to have; Melinda, Brianna and Patty.

Instead of them being the next Charmed Ones, he would possess them when they were children. The Woogyman does his best work through the nightmares of children just as he did with Phoebe twenty years before.

And then, he would have unlimited power and could rule both the daytime as well as the night. Leo's dream would come true that something would seek up on each of his future daughters; each of the next Charmed Ones.

The possessed Piper smiled as she reached for the valve on the IV drip. Opening it up she reached slowly and started to put the poison in the IV.

Light shined all around her as a figure appeared and grabbed her hand. "Stop!" Leo cried.

"No, not again!" Piper cried out.

"P-Piper?" Leo questioned, as he grabbed the syringe and Piper pulled away from him seething with her eyes blazing red.

"You impudent little meddling Whitelighter. You're going to ruin everything! That little witch MUST DIE!" Piper hissed.

"Who are you? You're not Piper!" Leo said very confused.

"No kidding, Mr. Goody-Two Shoes. Don't worry about your precious little witchy-poo. Let me finish my business or I will jump off a bridge or in front of a car, and your lover will be dead. Now leave me alone!" Piper screamed as she ran out of the ICU.

Leo was unsure whether to chase after whoever had taken over his sweetheart or protect the obvious target of her wrath. With the Charmed Ones gone, he needed more help.

First, he orbed back to the attic of Halliwell Manor. Magic was not his strong point, but he had practiced it sometimes before and with some spells, the execution is more important than who actually performed it.

"To return a soul that has departed. The Elders' will not like this, but I have to save BOTH Piper and Phoebe." Leo sighed.

He gathered up the ingredients, mixed the potion, set up the candles around the pentagram on the attic floor and started to recite.

_"Blood of their blood,_

_Paternity so near,_

_Return to us the departed,_

_To this place so near."_

There suddenly came green smoke from the pot where Leo had mixed the potion. A figure formed wearing a dark suit and long flowing hair. She squinted at Leo very puzzled.

"What the heck? Leo? What's going on here?" Prue asked. "I feel as though I missed something!" she said approaching Leo.

"Prue, you've been gone for almost three weeks now. We all attended your funeral. You see...you died at the hands of demon," Leo said very quietly barely looking at Prue.

"Wait! Are-are you telling me I'm like-like a ghost?" Prue said, shaking her hand at Leo with a 'you're crazy' smile.

"Yes! But, I needed your help. So, I summoned you back. Piper and Phoebe need you desperately," Leo said looking stern.

"I'm dead? DEAD? DEAD as in a doornail?" Prue asked, now sitting down. "I don't remember a thing about it. It just doesn't make any sense," Prue said, talking to herself quietly.

"Your spirit was not pulled from beyond the grave. It was really taken just before you died, so you don't have those memories," Leo explained.

"Yes that could be true. This is very weird. Okay, let's just say that's right. Why did you need me?" Prue asked, looking deeply in Leo's eyes, with her dark blue eyes.

"In a nutshell, something has possessed Piper who's trying to kill Phoebe who is in intensive care. I needed some help and you're really the only one I trust, who has power to deal with the situation and had the will to help both of your sisters," Leo explained.

"Okay, let's go," Prue said. "Take me to Phoebe."

"We have to get their fast, so I'm going to have to orb us there. Are you ready?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, let's do this," Prue told him.

Leo stretched out his hand to Prue as she took it as he held her in a hug as she put her head onto his chest as he held on to her tightly. He then orbed out.

A moment later they orb into the hallway of the hospital as they quickly run into the linen closet.

"I think that we should disguise ourselves to not draw attention to ourselves," Leo tells her.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Come on. Here take this," Prue says handing Leo a hospital jacket, "You know this hospital really is getting to me. There have been too many times one of us ends up here. I remember when Rachel was here and possessed with a demon as well. I don't think I could take something else like that again," Prue tells Leo.

"Well, we're gonna get both Piper and Phoebe back with us. Don't worry," Leo says giving Prue a kiss on the cheek.

"I wonder how Rachel is doing now. Probably by now she's back with her boyfriend Steve and is making lots of babies and having a wonderful life. Look at mine, a witch who's dead and her sister Piper possessed with a demon and Phoebe who's in a coma. What a life!" Prue says with a sad face.

With both of them dressed in hospital garb, they visit the comatose Phoebe.

"She looks so thin," Prue said, shedding a tear.

"After you were gone, she really took it hard. Phoebe never recovered after the attack on you," Leo said quietly.

"Well, nothing else will happen to her since I'm around now," Prue said defiantly.

"That's great. I can probably locate Piper better than you. Keep an eye on Phoebe and I'll be back," Leo said, as he disappeared in a hail of white light.

"Anytime," Prue said a little unsure of herself as she took a seat beside Phoebe.

One nurse noted the strange woman and approached her. "Where did you come from? I don't know you!" she huffed.

"Oh yes. I'm new. The doctor wanted an extra nurse to watch Phoebe Halliwell. I'm she. I won't get in your way," Prue said, a little unsure of herself.

"I'm surprised anyone would pay for a private nurse. They usually move them to a private care facility for that. Well, see that you stay out of the way of me and my regular nurses. Good day!" the nurse said as she walked off in a huff.

"Bye, and thanks," Prue said trying to be friendly.

From the far side of the ward another nurse looked on with glowing red eyes. "Prue Halliwell? It can't be! Well, be careful. For you will be next!" said the possessed Piper as she snickered to herself.

Prue sat beside Phoebe leafing through a news magazine trying to catch up on the world since her demise. She had returned from the dead before, but was never gone for so long. Her little vacation from our realm had left her slightly behind the times. Phoebe lay besides her not moving a muscle. Prue gave a worried look at Phoebe and went back to her magazine. Another nurse came over to their side.

"Piper? Oh boy! Piper!" Prue exclaimed, knocking over her chair and put her hands up to defend her youngest sister.

"Prue. What a surprise! You look dead to the world. I thought you were. Well no matter. I will be sending you back!" said the possessed Piper in a too cute voice.

"Look whoever you are, leave my sister this instant. You will not harm her or my sister Phoebe. Now, leave!" Prue said in a commanding voice.

"Or you'll do what? Kill me? Prue, Prue, Prue. I AM in control here. You're just a shadow of the witch you used to be," Piper said shaking her head.

"I am not!" Prue said, as she threw Piper back towards the other bed.

"I underestimated you, Prue. Timeous westus malarious conrum wildum," Piper chanted. "There, now your magic doesn't work on me anymore. Not that would have helped," Piper chuckled.

Prue tried to move her sister, but she had a major power failure.

"Ha! Now I think I will take care of poor little Phoebe," Piper said, grinning and walking toward the bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Prue cried out, as her chair flew up and knocked Piper to the ground.

"Ouch! Whoa that hurt!" a voice said that only could be Piper's. "PRUE?" she asked more startled that delighted.

"PIPER!" Prue exclaimed, as she stepped toward Piper.

"Wrong again!" said the evil Piper as the red eyes reasserted themselves. A large knife appeared in Piper's hand. She jumped up from the floor and lunged at Prue. Prue jumped out of the way and made the knife fly from Piper's hand.

"I know that power. You're...you're...oh dang it," Prue said scratching her head.

"Don't have a shadow of an idea, Miss Prudence Halliwell!" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh, no. You're...you're...you're Phoebe's ghost, the Bogeyman...I mean the Woogyman," Prue said.

"Yes. And only Phoebe can get rid of me, so I can continue my little reign of terror while poor little Phoebe lies there dead to the world. Which is where YOU belong. But I retreat for now. I'll be back," exclaimed the possessed Piper while Prue protected poor Phoebe.

"Don't bet that you'll going to win," Prue said.

"Oh, I already have. Maybe not this battle, but the war is yet to be won," Piper said, running off and giggling.

Prue stood there totally miffed and confused. As she plopped back down on the chair next to Phoebe's bed. Later after Piper had left, Leo returned to Phoebe's bed as he noticed the room a mess.

"Boy, what did I miss? It looks like a tornado hit in here!" Leo exclaimed.

"As you can see, Piper was here. An evil entity called the Woogyman has taken her over. He was entombed in our basement, but seems to have gotten out and taken over Piper," explained Prue.

"So how did you get rid of him in the past?" Leo asking the obvious question.

"That's the problem. It was Phoebe's evil Bogeyman...I mean Woogyman," Prue said scratching her head, "And Phoebe has to get rid of him. You're going to have to heal her, Leo," Prue said pleading with her lovely blue eyes.

"That could be a problem. Bringing you back already broke most ever rule in the book. But, if it's our only hope," Leo said.

As Leo placed both hands over Phoebe, they began glowing a bright blue light.

"Come on Phoebe!" Prue said, encouraging her on.

"I don't think its working!" Leo said as the color began to fade.

"LEO, KEEP IT UP!" Prue yelled.

The color began getting brighter and brighter as Phoebe began to stir. She moaned a bit and then laid there quietly again.

"Come on, Phoebe," Leo said as the color got even brighter.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Prue cried out.

Phoebe began to stir again and opened her eyes as if she were calling out for Piper.

"Phoebe! It's me! Prue!" Prue said to her.

"P-p-p-rue?" Phoebe said quietly.

"Yes sweetie. Wake up," Prue said more gently.

Phoebe was completely awake now as Leo stopped his healing act.

"She's not fully recovered, but I think she's out of the coma and out of danger, thank god," Leo said sounding more like a prayer than a statement.

"Thank you, Leo," Prue said with tears in her eyes. "Hey there Pheebs!"

"Prue? I'm very hazy, but aren't you...ah...dead?" Phoebe asked definitely, still in a stupor.

"In the flesh. Leo brought me back to help save you and Piper," Prue explained smiling.

"Piper? Why? What's wrong, Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"Your old nemesis the Bogeyman...I mean Woogyman is back, and we need you to put him back where he belongs. Do you remember the spell?" Prue asked.

"Ah, yea, I think so. But won't that hurt Piper? Phoebe asked.

"I don't think so. Vanquishing a spirit usually removes him from the possessed person," Leo said.

"I sure hope so," Prue said. "Right now you have to rest. We need you around when Piper aka the Woogyman shows up again," Prue said.

Prue was sitting next to Phoebe as they let go back to sleep. Leo orbed out, but watched and waiting until he was needed again. All was quiet until the next day when someone successfully climbed in the window.

"Piper!" Prue cried out.

"Oh, you again," said the possessed Piper impatiently. She made a wave of her hand and seven knives came flying directly at Phoebe. Prue stopped them cold in midair. "Let's see how many attacks you can handle," Piper laughed.

"NO! You try this!" Prue laughed. The knives that were hanging in the air came flying back toward Piper, pinning her arms and legs to the wall.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Piper cried out as Leo appeared by Phoebe.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Wake up, Phoebe. We need your help!" Leo said shaking Phoebe gently.  
"Ah, what?" Phoebe asked.

"NO! It can't be!" Piper cried out.

"Phoebe, you're on!" Prue said pointing out Piper.

"Ah, yea right. Okay. Let's see," Phoebe said as she recited the incantation:

_"I am light; I am one too strong to Fight._

_Return to Dark where shadows dwell;_

_You cannot have this Halliwell._

_Go away and leave my sight_

_And take this with this endless light."_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Piper cried out as the black smoke began pouring out of Piper's mouth and nose and quickly vanished and returned to the crack in the basement of Halliwell Manor.

Piper quickly passed out, then a few seconds later she came to. "Whoa, what was that? "Ah, hey! Why, am I like shishkabob on this wall? Someone get me DOWN FROM HERE!" Piper said in a very peeved voice.

"Gladly," Prue said as Piper fell to the floor.

"OUCH! You couldn't hold me up first! Now I'm gonna get a bruise on my butt now. Thanks! Uh, Prue? Didn't we pay an undertaker to BURY you?" Piper asked more confused than happy.

"Your favorite Whitelighter brought her back. We were ALL in danger. The Bogeyman...ah thanks Prue now you got me saying that...the Woogyman got you," Phoebe said cutely.

"No, no, no, no, no. He's YOUR demon not mine," Piper said not believing her.

"Believe me, he was inside you. I'm the one who fought you... um... him... um...whoever... off. But, Phoebe got rid of him again," Prue said smiling.

"You know someday we have to figure out how to vanquish him permanently. I've had enough of going up against my childhood nightmares," Phoebe said trying to sit up. "OUCH!"

"Hey, back in bed, sweetie. You still have a long road to recovery," Prue said pushing her back down.

"Tell me about it," Phoebe said moving back under the covers.

"Yea, listen to your nurse, Phoebe. When did you join the nurses' corps, Prue? Before or after your death? In fact, why am I dressed," Piper asked looking at herself.

"Long story, Piper," Prue said.

Piper looks at Prue then down to the floor with a sad look on her face. "So are you going back to wherever you came from?" Piper asked about to cry.

"Oh no, I hope not again!" Phoebe said now crying.

"Leo?" Prue asked.

"Only if you cast the releasing spell. You're here for good," Leo said.

"Well, I'm burning that spell," Piper exclaimed grabbing Prue tightly. Prue returned the hug.

"I definitely agree with that," Phoebe said quietly. "I'm not going through another morning period as I did before. How about a hug?"

"Gladly," Prue said.

"What about that tombstone in Oak Park Cemetery?" Piper asked.

"Oh, our big sister joined the...ah... witness protection program. It was all a big ruse. She's now back permanently," Phoebe said.

"And as for you, Leo," Piper said seductively.

"Yes?" Smiled Leo.

Piper threw herself into his arms. "Thank you for saving me, AGAIN! And for bringing back Prue. You're the kindest most wonderful man anybody could ever want," Piper said kissing him too hard for the ICU ward. Both Phoebe and Prue kind of looked away embarrassed.

"Ah, guys. Yoo-hoo...GO home you two. Make up. Get a room why don't you, and not mine! Do whatever you like, but don't tell me about it," Phoebe said cutely.  
"I have a lot of catching up here with MY BIG SISTER," Phoebe said with the biggest smile she had on her face for months.

"Ditto," Prue said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Fine with me. Okay. Leo?" Piper said.

"Yep!" he said as he kissed Piper back and held onto her as they disappeared.

"And welcome back Prue. I love you!" Piper's voice said as it echoed as she faded away.

Look at those two. Things are finally getting back to normal now," Phoebe said happily. "Especially with the Charmed Ones back together again! I love you so much Prue!"

"Yeah, I love you too," Prue said as she hugged her in the fading light of another day.

**The End**

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
